parkitectfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Новости - Version 1.0 with Campaign Mode launching November 29th!
12 НОЯБРЯ - SEBIOFF Hey! Take a look at this: (Click to see the launch trailer) That’s right, the 1.0 version of Parkitect will release on November 29th. Most notably, it will add the Campaign Mode to the game!The campaign spans 26 scenarios with unique and varied settings and is played on a world map with branching paths that gets gradually revealed and comes to live as you progress. All of the campaign parks have been designed by Silvarret and &p=1 Joshua Tjarks, so you can be sure they are very nicely decorated. Launch price As announced previously we will increase the price with the release of this update. Our final price will be $29.99 / €24.99 and should come into effect across all stores around November 28th. Since this has been asked before: of course the 1.0 update will be free for you if you already own the game or buy it at the current price. You won’t have to pay extra for it. Future So what will the 1.0 release mean for the future of Parkitect?During December and early January we expect to be 100% busy with talking to press and players, the inevitable hotfixes and taking a bit of time off over the holidays. Beyond that we will of course continue to support the game with patches and updates - there’s some more features and content for both creative players and management players that we’re excited to start working on as free updates! However, these updates will happen whenever we have something ready to show instead of on the fixed weekly devlog/monthly game update schedule that we’ve used for the past ~4 years. Thank you! Finally, a HUGE thank you to everyone who has helped us to get this far! This game wouldn’t exist without all of the Kickstarter supporters, and it would have been a much smaller game without all of the Early Access supporters. Thanks <3 Гугл переводчик Привет! Взгляните на это: (Нажмите, чтобы увидеть трейлер запуска) Верно, версия 1.0 от Parkitect выйдет 29 ноября. В частности, он добавит режим кампании в игру! Кампания охватывает 26 сценариев с уникальными и разнообразными настройками и разыгрывается на карте мира с разветвленными путями, которые постепенно раскрываются и оживают по мере вашего продвижения. Все парки кампании были разработаны Silvarret и &p=1 Joshua Tjarks, так что вы можете быть уверены, что они очень красиво оформлены. Начальная цена Как было объявлено ранее, мы повысим цену с выпуском этого обновления. Наша окончательная цена составит $ 29,99 / € 24,99 и должна вступить в силу во всех магазинах примерно 28 ноября. Поскольку об этом уже спрашивали: конечно, обновление 1.0 будет бесплатным для вас, если вы уже владеете игрой или купите ее по текущей цене. Вам не нужно будет доплачивать за это. Будущее Так что же будет означать выпуск 1.0 для будущего Parkitect? В декабре и начале января мы ожидаем, что будем на 100% заняты общением с прессой и игроками, неизбежными исправлениями и небольшим перерывом в праздничные дни. Помимо этого, мы, конечно же, продолжим поддерживать игру с помощью патчей и обновлений - для творческих игроков и игроков-менеджеров есть еще несколько функций и контента, над которыми мы рады начать работать как бесплатные обновления! Тем не менее, эти обновления будут происходить всякий раз, когда у нас будет что-то готовое для показа вместо фиксированного еженедельного графика обновлений для разработчиков и ежемесячных игр, который мы использовали последние ~ 4 года. Спасибо! Наконец, ОГРОМНОЕ спасибо всем, кто помог нам продвинуться так далеко! Эта игра не существовала бы без всех сторонников Kickstarter, и была бы намного меньшей игрой без всех сторонников раннего доступа. Спасибо <3 Категория:Новости